1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to pump speed detecting devices, and more particularly to a pump speed detecting device capable of detecting the pump speed without the provision of an additional sensor mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The engine speed or vehicle speed of a vehicle has been, for many years, conventionally detected for diverse useful purposes upon mobile apparatus. Within a power steering mechanism, for example, an output signal proportional to the vehicle speed has been conventionally generated and such generated output signal has in turn been led to the reaction chamber for increasing the reaction force in proportion to the vehicle speed in order to stabilize the steering operation at high vehicle speed.
In order to generate the output signal proportional to the vehicle speed, however, an extra sensory device, which detects the number of rotations of the vehicle wheel, has to be attached to the vehicle.